The invention resides in an interface arrangement between a first component group supporting a tool or a tool holder and a second component group supporting an element to be machined. The first component group has a cavity having a truncated cone-shaped section and a support or contact surface which is directed toward the second component group and the second component group has on one hand a cone or truncated cone-shaped section for abutting the cam-shaped cavity of that first component group and, furthermore a contact area which is oriented in axial direction for contacting the support surface or contact area of the first component group.
EP 1 768 808 B1 discloses a tool adapter for the releasable mounting of a tool carrier of a machine tool. The tool adapter consists among others of a conical section and a cylindrical collar. In the cylindrical collar, there are two oppositely arranged transverse bores into which the clamping bolts are screwed which extend into the tool carrier and which have truncated cone-shaped tips. As the bolts are threaded into the transverse bores, the tool adapter is clamped against the cylindrical collar. During an exchange of the tool adapter however tensions may occur since the clamping bolts can be tightened only one after the other. For a change of the tool adapter furthermore the two clamping bolts must be unscrewed to such an extent that they fall out of their seat.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an interface arrangement of a first component group and a second component group which with each tool change provides for a simple procedure with high repetition accuracy regarding the position of the second component group in relation to the first component group.